


Lazy Evening

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You're waiting for Zen and decide to take a nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to challenge myself to make readers "feel" a certain colour. One of the suggested colours was pink.

It's the early evening, and you're sprawled across the couch while you wait for Zen to finish his showering. He had done a quick workout to let off some steam after getting into another cat argument with Jumin on the messenger, and the actor wanted to clean himself up immediately afterwards. You still haven't made dinner yet, unable to decide on something, so you were patiently waiting for Zen to finish with his shower so you could ask.

A heavy yawn escaped your lips, and you struggled to keep your eyes open. You weren't able to get enough sleep last night, and you were just incredibly worn out. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to close your eyes for only a few seconds, you allow your eyelids to shut. Your breathing steadies, and you drift in and out of consciousness, the sounds in the apartment filling your ears every now and then, and you couldn't tell if they were part of a dream or reality.

It's only a few minutes afterwards that Zen finishes with his shower, walking out while drying his hair. His gaze lands upon you and your comfortable position on the couch. The actor slowly walks up to you, a peaceful expression on your face. He kneels down so that he could get a closer look. Zen's eyes soften as he stares at you adoringly, taking in every detail of your slumbering face.

Unable to control himself any longer, Zen carefully kisses your cheek. When he pulls away, he sees the corners of your lips curve upwards into a smile which makes him smile too. The young man then daringly decides to kiss you on the nose, and he laughs softly to himself when you scrunch your face. Zen decides to kiss your forehead this time, and in response, you turn your head to the side and mumble his name. "Hyun..."

Zen slaps his hand over his mouth, his shoulders trembling as he desperately tries to control himself. He can't help but find you so unbearably adorable; he's fairly certain you're going to kill him with a heart attack one day. As soon as the young man's calmed himself and his inner beast down, he brings his attention back to you.

Slowly, Zen reaches a hand out and strokes your cheek, rousing you from your unintentional nap. Your eyelids slowly flutter open, and you're greeted by the lovestruck expression on Zen's face. You let out a small sigh as you stare at him with half-lidded eyes. "Oh, hey there lovely..." you greet him with a drowsy voice.

"Sleep well, beautful?" Zen questions softly, understanding how tired you must be.

You give a lazy nod before changing the subject. "What do you want for dinner?"

You move to get up, but Zen firmly places a hand on your shoulder and keeps you in place. You look at him curiously, and he just flashes you one of his usual dazzling smiles. Zen goes to sit on the couch, and you shift around to give him space. As soon as he's comfortable, he pulls you towards him, snuggling you from behind. He takes out his phone that he always keeps on hand in case he wants to take a selfie and lightly waves the device in the air.

"How about we just order take-out instead?" he suggests, prompting you to let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, please," you're more than eager to accept his proposal.

The actor laughs, and you cuddle yourself closer to him, allowing your head to rest upon his chest while his fingers run through your hair. Your eyes close themselves shut once more while Zen orders dinner, and you decide to nap a bit more, encased in the young man's warmth while you wait for the food to arrive.


End file.
